


Found Treasure

by CelestialDreamer16



Series: Our Strings has Always been Connected [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Demonic Front Babylonia timeline, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Male-Female Friendship, OC is a demigod, Sort Of, Twoshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialDreamer16/pseuds/CelestialDreamer16
Summary: Gilgamesh lost a friend at his watch. He lost the herb of immortality and returned to his kingdom as a wise king. His adventures to the Underworld has always left Uruk at the hands of his knight. The people call her the “King’s Shadow,” but there are other names that has been attached to her. Future generations has overlooked her role in Uruk’s history because of the proud gods’ curse upon her. They did not understand that the bigger glory in one’s life is to be remembered by the person that matters the most.CasterGil x OCSECOND CHAPTER EDITED TO SHOW THE MISSING PART.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Caster/Original Character(s)
Series: Our Strings has Always been Connected [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872187
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. “You got angry for me”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two-shot story. I sort of have this obsession with Gilgamesh from the first time I have watched an episode of the Fate series, and found him to be a walking contradiction of sorts. The italicized words are flashbacks.

Siduri reported at the acting King of the City of Uruk regarding the internal affairs of the of Kingdom. The people were aware of Gilgamesh’s journey to the Underworld, and the neighboring countries took this chance to conquer Uruk in the great tyrant’s absence.

They assumed that the tyrant would leave his people unprotected to pursue greater honors. But unlike the famous King and his equal, Gilgamesh has another treasure he has been keeping at his side. Siduri would describe the person as the King’s shadow- someone who has the elegance and ability second to Gilgamesh that some would see the figure as his shadow. The locals knew and respected her as how they trusted Enkidu. They were confident to place their trust on the king’s shadow when outside forces would dare to attack them just as how they placed their trust to Siduri in handling the civil affairs of their home.

Siduri’s report was suddenly cut off by the arrival of high ranking soldiers from the frontiers. They dragged five men who were divested of weapons and armors, tied in the limbs to restrict drastic movements.

“It seems the battle is just as how you predicted, General.” Siduri gave way to the newcomers, giving them priority for the matters she needed counsel could be tackled in another time.

A figure who sat beside the King’s throne rose to give respect to the brave men in battle.

“Reporting from the frontiers, General Kur gives his respect to the throne and to General-”

One of the prisoners presented before the throne laughed boisterously at the sight of the woman looking down on them. He squinted to get a good look at the extravagantly dressed lady who stood beside the king’s throne. From the extra chair that was less regal, one could clearly see that the occupant would only stay temporarily.

“How could Babylon’s king leave the country to a lowly woman?” If his hands were not cuffed, he would have pointed at her with his blood stained fingers.

One of the soldiers hit the man on the back using his sheathed sword. “Silence! You are in the presence of the king’s throne, and the acting king!”

“A woman?” Another prisoner interjected, gasping at the reality of his defeat. “You let this worthless object command you?!”

Siduri frowned at the men’s words. However, the person being subject to the ridicule remained calm., one of the qualities that makes her a good warrior and someone worthy to protect the king.

“Are these the foolish swines who commanded an army of bandits?” The woman addressed the generals who reported. She ignored the insults of the weaker army for they were simply trying to patch up their broken pride.

“Yes, they are.” The highest ranking soldier reported. “They are the commanders. Their army has been annihilated according to the General’s plans, and their captives were given refuge.”

“Very well.” She extended her arm towards the tied men, her eyes as cold as the moon in a winter night. “Take them to the dungeon. They shall be executed on the fifth at noon, and their heads shal; be placed on the front gates as a reminder to the world.”

Siduri flinched when the most silent captive suddenly moved. He was very swift that no one was able to react when he was in front of the woman who was giving orders.

“You nameless whore-” He had a sharp needle-like blade in his person that the soldiers must have missed. He used it to give a fatal wound at the acting sovereign.

The prisoners cheered in joy but they failed to notice the fact that the Uruk soldiers did not even have a wave of worry for the woman they followed. Their celebration was short lived when they saw their comrade’s fallen body bathing in his own blood at the foot of the steps of the throne.

“Make a show to the people and spread the word- anyone who dares defile the king’s home even in his absence shall have a fate worse than that swine’s!” Cold fear washed over the arrogant captive at the sight of the woman- no weapon needed to be drawn for her to slaughter a man twice her size. No one saw her move from her place to defend herself.

One of the prisoners, the eldest, feel on the ground. He could not feel his legs, and it would be foolish of him to try to defy her.

As they were being dragged out of the room, one of them finally found his voice to ask, “Who is she?”

The youngest soldier felt that they should at least know who defeated them, and thus he proudly declared, “She is the child who was gifted to the king when he was young. The goddess Ishtar called her the shadow of the king. King Gilgamesh named her, Lakia.”

The prisoners did not find her name to be fitting for a monster that Gilgamesh nurtured.

* * *

Lakia could hear her name being called by a voice she holds dear to her heart. She immediately rushed to the river where the voice came from, searching for the person she vowed to protect when he gave her a reason to live.

“Lakia...”

_Gilgamesh, with his heavenly wisdom at such a young age, could discern that the girl smaller than him was not an ordinary human. He was called by the gods in an isolated forest where no human_

_could survive. A frail little girl clung to the god that even the other gods could not gaze. Her eyes has those vibrant glow as the moon guiding the travelers at night._

_Enkidu watched Gilgamesh’s growth with this encounter alone. Despite his knowledge, wisdom, and leadership, Gilgamesh has yet to learn on how to control his humanity. Perhaps, learning of Enlil’s desire to learn about humans is part of something even he- the god of fates- could not control._

_Word that he was once captivated by the most beautiful princess of a small country seemed to be true. The gods stared at the result of Enlil succumbing to his emotions._

_“Gilgamesh,” Marduk’s commanding voice echoed in the mountain. He was controlling the flames of anger at the growing child whom they put so much favor. “This is another being similar to you. A half god and half human.” Similar, because her mother was a pure human who chose to side with her humanity rather than be one of them- Marduk disgustingly thought. “She shall be your companion because those humans are beneath you.”_

_Gilgamesh glared at the primordial being before turning his gaze at the little girl presented before him. She stared at him with little comprehension._

_“What is your name, mongrel?” He asked with disinterest. It was what courtesy demanded after all and he must set an example to those beneath him. If she would be his companion, at least she was more beautiful than any of the mortal women in his father’s court. Any man who sees her would be enchanted by her doll-like visage._

_“Name?” She innocently tilted her head to the side. She looked up to her father- at least the man her mother introduced before she passed away when she dared to look at a god’s face. Her mother waited for Enlil to give her a name, and her father simply called her by, “You.” She answered with a small smile._

_“We have given her a gift of being a master of weapons produced and a strength that cannot be second to any man.” Inana smugly declared, running a hand through the dark locks of the girl._

_Enlil pushed her towards Gilgamesh. “She is yours now. You can name her as you please. You can do anything to her as you please.” If those present could see Enlil’s face, they could have seen the wistfulness and regret._

_Gilgamesh glared at the silhouette of Enlil when he saw the girl reached out for her father. It baffled him that she later took a step towards him and wordlessly followed him anywhere._

_Sometimes, he wondered if the humans were imitating the gods or the gods imitating humans. It may be in a different manner, and different consideration but the fact that Enlil just handed out his daughter in exchange of not having to live with his regret for eternity is similar to what he always witness in markets where a father would sell his daughter to an aristocrat to ease his burden of supporting a needy human._

Her enhanced senses led her to some passageway leading to the underground canal of the city. It was sinister and eerie. Chilly air radiated from the passage and from the threshold, she could discern blue flames trapped in a metal cage.

Her humanity begged her to turn back and wait for the fate to decide on what will happen to this civilization. But it also urged her immortality to have courage to leave every logic and scream what the could fill the void in her life since their departure to the underworld.

“Your majesty!” Her voice echoed in the hollow passageway. She bravely stepped inside the dreaded world letting go of her fear that her physical flesh might remain cold and unmoving for the rest of eternity.

“This way!” A silhouette of green and white appeared before her, guiding her to where they needed her the most.

Gripping the hilt of her golden weapon tightly, she followed the lead of Enkidu in the underworld to finally fulfill her role as the shield of her king.

_Gilgamesh has become used to the girl’s presence. She never bothered him but she would perfectly execute an order he gave. He taught her how to read and write at times when he felt generous, and she would practice on her own on days when he would be too busy with his own affairs._

_He made it clear that she is not needed to protect him. She nodded and simply followed him. True enough, she never intervened in his fights but then he knew that she could be reliable when he was blindsided by his enemies._

_He decided that she could be worth keeping._

_Two years after she was given to him, Gilgamesh’s father took interest in her. It did not bother him because she kept her encounters with the current king short and she would rush back towards him to follow him._

_The current king could not do anything to a creature with a god’s blood, especially when she is the offspring of the god of fate. Humans were wary of her, treating her like a plague in their midst._

_A foreign envoy visited Uruk once to discuss on trade business. The ambassador took a great interest in the little girl who was always behind Gilgamesh. He would bring her the most exquisite gift and she would bashfully accept it._

_Gilgamesh once remarked that the human ambassador should be the one flustered because the prince’s companion gave her time to someone other than the prince._

_On the second night of their stay, the ambassador gave her a bouquet of irises. “Might I finally know the name of the beauty his highness keeps?” The ambassador gave a polite bow. Anyone can see that the black haired beauty captivated the foreigner._

_Her usually dull lavender orbs became dim at the question. She could not give an answer even when she earnestly wanted to. He was the first person other than Gilgamesh to treat her fairly, and the least she could do was give him an answer._

_As always, she was so used to being addressed as ‘you’ or ‘girl’ by Gilgamesh, and ‘the prince’s companion’ by the other inhabitants of the palace._

_“Ah, adding more mysteries that keeps me charmed.” The ambassador stood straight, eyes sparkling with interest._

_Gilgamesh grew angry at the question, and he ignored the reason for such anger. “Why do you want to know about her?”_

_The ambassador gave a polite bow, and tried to charm the prince with a smile. “Every one is called by a name worthy of their person. In fact, even worthless humans are called by their names. Someone of great beauty like the prince’s maiden surely has a name like no woman in the world.”_

_“Leave!” Gilgamesh harshly ordered, his wrath amplifying his unique red orbs. He watched the ambassador and his aides leave the hall, the ambassador wistfully looking back before he crossed he threshold._

_When he turned to the girl, she stared at her open palms with wide eyes._

_“You! Come! We have to meet Enkidu in the grounds.”_

_She looked up and met his gaze with an unspoken question. ‘Am I worthless than a worthless human?’_

She held on Enkidu’s arm resting on her nape as she followed Gilgamesh in the dark passage. He had ordered that she use some healing magic on his friend while they escape the underworld.

She wrapped an arm around Enkidu’s waist as a means of supporting him while using her healing magic. Her mana was transferred to the body only to be absorbed by some void. “Your majesty-”

“Just keep trying!” Gilgamesh could sense the conundrum of the girl. He stopped and looked back at the girl. “Lakia, don’t you dare leave me.” He ordered with finality, masking the fear of the knowledge he had gained from this journey.

It was her job to understand the underlying message of the sovereign’s words. Her eyes met with his, and she nodded resolutely. “Not even the gods would stop me from following the king I vowed to serve.”

Enkidu’s cold hand started to finally get warm as they ascended the underworld.

_“You are far more worthy to see the world than be trapped by the prince.” The ambassador reached out his hand and waited for her to take it. His other hand held a special weapon. It was dripping with divine essence and she knew the purpose for such._

_The two guards had already fallen, leaving the prince’s chambers unguarded. The foreigners failed to account her, apparently._

_”Why me?” She asked, her grip on the heavy sword (she picked it from the fallen soldier) tightened._

_“Because they made you a captive.” He answered. It was twisted, how he had fallen for the charms of a girl who is like a night fairy. Her beauty is like no other, and he wanted to have her._

_She let go of the weapon and took his hand. He wrapped his free hand on her waist and she returned the gesture by wrapping her arms on her neck. “My moon fairy.” He muttered._

Gilgamesh mourned at the loss of his friend. He dismissed the officials and rescheduled his itinerary for tomorrow, much to Siduri’s chagrin. He was the only one left in the throne room. But he was not truly alone.

“Are you scared of your humanity?” Gilgamesh asked, knowing that she was somewhere in the room, watching out for any threats.

From the corner of his eye, he saw an armor glint. She approached him and leaned against the back rest of the throne. “Is your majesty afraid?”

Gilgamesh leaned back to bask on her warmth. “Does it matter?” He chuckled despite himself. “I am the king of Babylon. If I show fear, then what does that define me?”

“It matters to me.” She leaned against him, knowing that it brings comfort that someone understood. They were similar beings after all. Demigods who do not belong in earth or in heaven. “Because I should feel his majesty’s vulnerabilities so I know what threats I should quell.” Her violet orbs made him think that he was looking up to the moon- giving him some light in the darkness so he could be sure of his way.

“And his majesty can continue to judge humanity from your throne, like how you wish to.”

Sometimes, Gilgamesh wondered if he was truly a king who lived in soltitude, or the world was just blind.

_The sword clattered on the ground. The ambassador fell limply on the ground, eyes wide and unmoving. His neck was bent in an odd angle, and he remained still._

_“You’re wrong.” She looked down on him. “His highness saved me from a meaningless existence.” She crouched on the ground and addressed the ambassador. “I do not need a name to know that he places some value upon me.”_

_“Well said.” Gilgamesh leaned against the door frame. He was examining the sword he had acquired. It was a weapon fit for a divine being, and he contemplated on placing it in his treasury. Then he moved his gaze to the kneeling girl before him. He smirked. “We shall train with swords tomorrow so this weapon would be worthy of you.”_

_“Yes, your highness.”_

_“It is about time the world knows how valuable you are to me.” He smugly declared as he stepped towards her. “You shall be known as-”_

“Lakia.” Gilgamesh closed his eyes and relished the warmth of his companion. One less person who understood him with Enkidu gone, but her presence comforted him greatly.

She was always there, and he knew that he chose the right name for her.

“My found treasure.” He muttered.

* * *

Gilgamesh observed atop the front gates of the mysterious attacks outside Uruk that lead to so many casualties. An ordinary human does not stand a chance against the formidable creatures approaching the gates.

Lakia used every weapon at her disposal to defeat the beasts, using gates of Babylon to summon every weapon she could use. She moved with grace as a dancer, swiftly taking on every demonic beasts as fast as lightning. The beasts fell on her wake, the only evidence that she bestowed such fate upon them was the glint of her armor when reflected by the sun.

She grabbed the wounded soldier when one arm, lifting him to rest on her shoulder as she placed the spear back to the gates, while summoning the claymore that Gilgamesh had gifted her with. She swung the sword towards the hoard of demonic beasts in the horizon while making sure that the wounded, and probably dead soldiers were behind her. The ground shook at the force of the blow, eliminating the demonic beasts into dusts.

Lakia raised her claymore when the demonic beasts that were too far from the perimeter survived the blow. The blade glinted its killing intent, and the beasts hesitated. She tightened her grip on the hilt, stepping forward to get the beasts within the range of attack. She tilted her wrists lightly to ready her attack but they retreated, choosing to survive and fight for another day.

When there were no remaining beasts in sight, she turned to the fallen soldiers. The man she carried held no strength to remain conscious, while she was glad that there were some who could still walk despite their injuries. “Those who can move aid the weak ones! There is a medical bay waiting behind the gates to give first aid. Get the fallen men’s bodies so we can give them a proper burial inside the city!” She ordered. She stepped towards a badly wounded soldier and held his hand. She reconnected the strings of his past self to the present one so he could be back in his condition before the attack happened.

“General Lakia, this one is unworthy.” The soldier muttered as he stood.

Lakia gently placed the soldier she was carrying on the ground, and did her healing power to him. When the soldier had regained consciousness, she wasted no time to carry out the order. “Help in carrying the severely wounded to the camp so they could be properly tended to. I will try to heal those who I can.” She turned to the first soldier she had healed. “His majesty sent me here because his subjects are worthy of his protection. Go back to him so you can give him your aid.”

The two soldiers were baffled when she headed to the opposite direction of the city. “General, where are you heading?”

“I will make scout the area and place a field so we can be warned when those creatures are heading to the city. Tell his majesty that I would work on setting up a preemptory barrier in the borders so he could focus on the city.” After she had let them in her plan, she disappeared into a thin line.

When Gilgamesh was informed of her move, he wanted to scold her for worrying too much. But he knew that this was exactly what is demanded of them (of him), and she was out there doing things that he should be doing just so he could not be in harm’s way.

* * *

A small envoy of travelers reached the northern forest south of the northern wall. They were making preparations for the night before the sun actually disappear in the horizon. They were men and women performers who were gladly recalling the events that led them to their current location.

Lakia knew that she should warn them of the dangers outside the wall, but the little child’s statement made her hesitate.

“Father, Enkidu picked these flowers for me!” The little girl presented desert flowers arranged in a wreath that could fit the child’s head. From her vintage point behind the tree, a person with long green hair dressed in white robes patted the girl’s head.

“Suri, thank Mr. Enkidu for his hard work!” The child’s father bent so his eyes would meet with the child’s.

“Ah, King Gilgamesh’s grace is really upon us! He even sent his most trusted friend to guide us to Uruk safely!” The one who was building the tent remarked cheerfully.

“Tomorrow, there will be a grand feast once we cross this forest and reach the mountain range.” The man with Enkidu’s face and Enkidu’s voice informed the group with a hopeful smile. His gentle demeanor was similar to the creature who stood with the king.

Lakia opened the gates of Babylon to summon a dagger that she could easily wield.

The subtle hissing of the wind caught Enkidu’s attention that he immediately rushed to the source of the unnatural noise.

Lakia swiftly grabbed the string of her fate in the far end of the spool. A hand grabbed her shoulder and she turned.

_Enkidu was given a message from Enlil, requesting him to supervise the training of his child’s ability to manipulate the string of each person without harming them. After his training with Gilgamesh at the priest’s training grounds, they went to fetch Lakia in the study hall._

_He saw Lakia kneeling on the ground. Dark soot covered the ground before her but what seemed odd was the way she trembled as she stared at her hands._

_“I destroy every thing.” She muttered under her breath. “My father told me that I could heal by simply grabbing on the string of their fate. Why did the mare explode?” She pleaded him, “Please bring Gilgamesh’s pet back. It was only in the brink of death but I could heal it. Enlil’s descendants can, the book says so!”_

_Enkidu crouched towards her. “The mare is inflicted with disease, Lakia.” He informed. “Enlil’s descendants can only manipulate the physical condition when no outside factors are in consideration. You can bring back their past fate by healing external wounds but you cannot drive away curses and diseases when their fate is tied to it.” He got up, and patted her shoulder. “Come. I will show you.”_

Enkidu was greeted by an old lady. She wore a thick cloak that hid her eyes but the wrinkled skin of her mouth told him of the identity.

“Are you headed to Uruk, young man?” The old lady asked, pulling her hood over her head so she can block her head from the chilly night breeze.

“Yes, ma’am.” Enkidu offered his hand. “Are you also headed there? I am glad to accompany you.” He gently offered.

The old lady took it. Enkidu felt a ripping sensation from within, head throbbing in indescribable pain. His vision blurred but he mustered his strength to focus his gaze on the old lady. The screams and shouts of the group of humans did not help in alleviating the vertigo. Every cell in his body ached, as if her mana was bringing him back to his primordial form.

He swung his fist in her general direction but all it accomplished was remove the hood that covered her face. He needed to remove their connection so whatever this intruder was doing to him would stop.

Her grip on his arm was a vice her could not remove. He saw the glinting violet orbs directed at him, the graying hair turning into black like the darkest night sky, and her tanned wrinkly seemed to have smoothened. The harsh wind that resulted from the clashing of equal forces between them revealed the armor of a warrior that resided within the woman’s gentle features.

“You are the King’s Shadow!” Enkidu realized a bit too late. If it was any consolation, it was the fact that her inherited godly skill could not harm him. “You cannot reduce me to the being I was before nor could you tug at the strings of my future. I am humanity’s future, you should have realized that.”

_Enkidu observed the old man that Lakia turned into a strong youth. She carefully tugged at his strings, bringing forth his past self unto the present so he could earn silver for his wife’s medicine._

_Noon had yet to pass, and the man suddenly fell to the ground. His real appearance- a frail, wrinkly old man- returned to present. His eyes remained unmoving while his body stopped breathing._

_Lakia did not say a word. She carried the old man’s body back to his ailing wife, and gave her a bag of medicine._

“Give up, you lowly creature.” Enkidu grabbed her arm. “You and Uruk will eventually succumb to mother!” Even with the chains of heaven at his disposal, she had successfully brought back his unstable form to this present.

After she had given the group of civilians an order to go to the right direction with a promise that she would catch up, she turned to Enkidu with a glare.

_A week later, Gilgamesh has to stop Lakia from trying to stop a soldier bleed to his death. They were in a campaign, and the poor soldier got hit by a spear in the delicate part of his armor thereby puncturing his kidney and liver._

_Enkidu watched as Lakia wasted her mana in trying to delay the inevitable. She kept on bringing his past self back to the present, but even Enlil who held the fate of each creature bows to the fate’s design._

“You cannot fight what is already final, child of Enlil!” Enkidu stopped trying to control his mana, and simply relied on his strength. He took her arm and threw her in some direction. “You fail to destroy me.”

“How could you...” Lakia stared at Enkidu in disbelief. “No. How dare you defile Enkidu’s memory?!” She raged at the insolence. Of all people who could understand her ability, it was him.

_“You can only trick the string of fate into making minor changes, such as forwarding or backing them into a week or two when they are not due to have such drastic changes today.”_

She summoned a spear from the gates, charging at the disoriented imposter.

He put great effort in dodging while trying to take a chance on an opening so he could escape.

_“Use your ability wisely. The string could only be confused for a short amount of time before it will try to right itself.”_

He finally called three large demonic beasts to intercept her. He retreated back to his refuge, waiting for his body to naturally repair what she had destroyed. It was already night time when he realized that he needed no effort to return back to normal.

_“It is up to the individual himself to change where his string is headed. You can only push and pull it but a knot could always be fixed. Your ability shall be coveted by humans so they could have a chance to change their fate.”_

_“They will fear it. Once I overexerted taking on a drastic change, they will disintegrate for the fate frowns upon those who dare defy them.”_

_“Make wise judgments in using your ability. You can heal a person not destined to die in a week, and you can push or pull their vitality until the string realizes the mistake. Remember that you cannot change a creature’s fate with your hands.”_

_And so, she decided to deceive them with her convincing ability to heal to an extent._

Siduri dropped the tablet she was holding when Lakia gave the drastic information.

Gilgamesh raised a brow at the priestess who lost her composure before returning his gaze to his trusted knight. “It’s time that we inform Siduri, then.” He summoned the grail from the gate.

Lakia gave Siduri a sympathetic look as they tried to explain the situation simply. Once they covered the important aspects, Siduri placed a hand on her mouth to muffle a sob.

“Siduri,” Lakia stopped in front of the girl, placing a hand on her cheek. “We have him in our hearts. No matter what that imposter do, Enkidu is a hero.” When Siduri leaned towards the rare offer of comfort from the woman who always hides in the shadows, Lakia turned to Gilgamesh. No words need to be shared between the two but they understood. 

* * *

_The priestesses treated her like a toy that they can dress up because of her doll-like features, and it has become troublesome lately. She would be reunited with them, her features more enhanced than when she entered. They would give her the finest hair ornaments to keep her hair up, and they would sew the finest garments to dress her lavishly- something that is worthy of her breathtaking beauty, they would say._

_Gilgamesh and Enkidu rushed to the highest point of the ziggurat when they found the mess of the study hall. There were incomprehensible screams coming from above that they thought creature who proved to be a force to be reckoned with infiltrated the ziggurat._

_“Lady Lakia, please do not throw our patron to his death!” The high priestess pleaded._

_The young woman held on the aristocrat’s ankle while she showed to him the height of where he would fall should he fail to heed her demand._

_“Lakia, what did that mongrel do?” Gilgamesh calmly approached the girl who was known to be his possession by the world._

_“I hate his ugly face.” She simply stated with a frown. The truth of her statement was nowhere to be found because even when he did not have the origins of Gilgamesh or Lakia, his features are second to the teenage Gilgamesh, although with the features of the local Uruks. It was because of his looks and his outstanding reputation that the priestesses allowed him to roam in certain areas of the temple._

_“Lying is unbecoming of you, Lakia.” Gilgamesh saw through her like how she easily understood him. Five years of having her around did that to them._

_“He insulted me.” She loosened her hold on the man, quite fascinated that he still remained conscious despite being in that position for quite some time._

Fujimaru Ritsuka had been given a summary of the role Gilgamesh imparted in the history. The ziggurat of the king exceeded his expectations, and Gilgamesh was really the holder of all treasures. He recognized the names of some of the people in the king’s court but he could not point out who could be the armored woman who stood behind the king.

Like Siduri, they immediately know that she played an important role.

“Merlin, how did you escape the imposter?” Her voice was gentle and kind but she held herself with authority.

“It’s because I am a skillful wizard, my night fairy.” Merlin smugly answered, winking at the woman with a smirk.

“Deceit then.” She bluntly corrected.

“What do you think of humanity’s last master?” Gilgamesh asked, staring at the two Chaldeans from his throne with disinterest.

“Naive, and weak.” She observed the teen who was blushing as he looked away from her.

When they were escorted to the embassy, Fujimaru could not resist it. “She is so beautiful, it was like staring at a doll.”

Merlin snickered.

Siduri agreed politely. “Please do not compliment her without reason. Merlin was almost decapitated before she thanked him.”

_“I complimented you, Lady Lakia!” The man pleaded to the young king. He kept his pain at bay, the corner of is eyes welling up tears. “Your majesty, I simply told her that any man would fall in love with her charm and wit because she takes my breath away.”_

_The priests do not usually see her display emotions so openly. She usually shows a calm and quiet demeanor that they could not discern the anger she directed towards the young aristocrat._

_“Such impudence!” She released her hold, only for him to be pulled back to the safe ground by the chains of heaven. “Why did you interfere, Enkidu?” She looked at him with wide eyes, her tears trickling down her face. Her rage numbed her from the sensation of the moisture coming from her eyes._

_It took a day of giving her space that she finally came to Gilgamesh and Enkidu to apologize for her misbehavior._

_Enkidu did not understand how such compliment would trigger anger in the usually gentle girl. Even when she was given a command to eliminate a battalion of enemies, she would not show any emotion. She remained the doll-like fairy that every seemed so captivated of, except for the blood staining her. Even so, her beauty did not lessen._

_“Lakia-” Gilgamesh, for all his capriciousness and recklessness that he became known of during this age, seemed to have shown that he could still be wise. He is the judge of men, and he knows that he should be fair even to those that he despise. That goes without saying. The puny aristocrat who wailed after he was saved from her is included in his fair judgment._

_Lakia knelt, ready to accept whatever punishment he would give her for assaulting a noble._

_“-Take pride on the fact that no woman could equal your beauty, and no man could stop themselves from falling for you.” Enkidu did not understand Gilgamesh’s words. It seemed unreasonable for her to be angry at such remark, even for someone who came from clay. “You are not one who causes downfall by simply experiencing passionate emotions.”_

_Lakia looked up to Gilgamesh with her mouth gaping._

_“What those mongrels felt for being yourself does not matter.” Gilgamesh rose from his throne and approached her. He made her stand, and smirk. “Falling in love did not cause Enlil’s downfall. It was when he turned back on what he believed in that did so.”_

* * *

After Gilgamesh tested them, Lakia found Fujimaru’s bravery amusing. While she knows that Gilgamesh could easily overpower them, she also knows that humans are unpredictable thus she armed herself with a spear from the weaponry of the gate.

When the battle reached its conclusion, Lakia stared at the remnants of the weapons. “What a waste.”

Gilgamesh rolled his eyes. “I have millions of weapons that you can use. Those are merely trash even by your standard.”

Fujimaru wondered if they shared a gift of possessing the keys to the gate of Babylon. “Does General Lakia has the same ability as his majesty?” He innocently asked.

Gilgamesh’s boisterous laugh, and Lakia’s chuckle brought a blush on Fujimaru’s face.

“Impudent and naive.” Lakia nodded to herself.

“Ignorant mongrel!” Gilgamesh recovered, eyes twinkling with amusement. “She is my most trusted knight and the best warrior of my army. She is the only one worthy to watch my back, and her gift of mastering any weapon she touches can only be best utilized by granting her access to the weaponry of _my_ gate of Babylon.” He graciously informed the human.

“Forgive us, your majesty.” Mash politely bowed, feeling ashamed for her master. “We have not read nor were we informed about General Lakia.”

The amusement in Gilgamesh’s eyes vanished. The air suddenly turned cold that even Merlin gave the woman a sympathetic glance.

Ana tilted her head in wonder.

_Ishtar could not believe the impudence of the human king. She was coveted by countless men and gods, and yet Gilgamesh has the audacity to reject her proposal._

_She stormed back to her father and demanded for the bull of heaven to bring havoc to the beloved kingdom of the insolent king. Gilgamesh and Enkidu were able to defeat the bull, slicing it into pieces so it cannot wreak havoc to any kingdom for a long time._

_Ishtar could not even believe that she has to pass the half-human so she could approach Gilgamesh. She could not easily kill Enlil’s child for she might be given a cruel fate by the god, and what is more insulting is that the half-human gives her a difficult time in battle._

_Even with Enkidu’s declaration of what he wished to do with the goddess by making a demonstration using the bull, Ishtar did not back down._

“It makes sense.” Lakia mused aloud. “The goddess Ishtar really had her heart broken by his majesty so badly.”

Gilgamesh let out a snort. “More like her pride.” He frowned at the thought of having someone who stuck by him be the outlet of those coward gods instead of directly attacking him. He was the closest of their kind, after all, and they value his godly blood but they will never admit that he was one (not until years after his death).

It was not the first time that a broken hearted woman directed her wrath on Lakia for having the privilege of being the person who could approach the king without restrictions. Whilst they could only have him in the comfort of his chambers when he pleases, Lakia could openly spend the rest of her time watching his back and the world will not complain.

He never understood that such could be also a painful curse. 

_The gods insisted that someone had to suffer the consequences of infuriating the goddess, and so they chose Enkidu. It did not satisfy Ishtar so she asked permission to put a curse on Gilgamesh’s other companion._

_Even Enlil has no power to refuse when lower beings than gods dare to harm their kin. Their silence could be seen as weakness by the lesser beings, thus her proposal was sound._

“General Lakia, I will not forget.” Fujimaru told her while they were allowing their horse to rest. They were heading to the Persian Gulf to examine the water quality.

Gilgamesh was basking in the afternoon sun after their meal. Mash and Fujimaru were still surprised when Gilgamesh and his aide greeted them first thing in the morning, and gave them a mission. They had proudly declared how they were able to escape Siduri along the way.

“What has gotten Chaldea’s last master so worked up?” Lakia placed a cork on the water canister for Gilgamesh, and refilled her own from the fresh water of the oasis.

“Merlin told me about your curse.” He shyly looked away. “It is not my place to say so but Doctor Roman was not convinced that a hero such as yourself will be easily forgotten because of some curse.” He wondered if it were really a curse or a blessing. He had encountered a number of heroic spirit that were summoned against their will, made to fight as if they were some tool. “He found records of artifacts that has records of your existence.”

Fujimaru felt like he made a wrong move by informing her of such. Her silence made him feel guilty of having mention the future. She merely stared at the oasis, allowing her hand to be cooled by the clean water.

“It doesn’t matter, Fujimaru Ritsuka. You do not have to worry about it.” She pulled her hand back, and turned to the date tree that gave Gilgamesh cover from the desert heat. He was meditating to clear his mind from the worries of this world. “Ishtar basks on being loved, and known by everyone for countless of generations. There are somethings that gods cannot understand about humanity that we are perfectly content.”

For the first time since they got here, Fujimaru finally saw her smile reach the corner of her eyes.

“It does not matter if I am forgotten by the future.” She rose from her seat and reached out a hand to the teen. “I have no desire for seeking glory. If the person I cherish remembers me, then I could care less if Ishtar or any god would bestow the cruelest curse out there.” She left Fujimaru in his thoughts to give refreshments to her king.

The people would always describe her as the cold night fairy who will eliminate every threat against the king. But when she gazed at Gilgamesh with such warm smile, it was as if Fujimaru was looking at the moon reflected from the lake- so refreshing and sincere that his heart aches.

* * *

The carriage ride back to Uruk was quiet. Gilgamesh did not pester Fujimaru and Mash to alleviate his boredom. He remained seated at the back, staring at the wooden floor as he ignores the constant rocking of their carrier. He did not notice the sympathetic stares being directed to them by the Chaldeans at times.

His companion inside the carriage concentrated her mind on their surroundings to cast away any impending threats. The wound on her torso brought some anger in him. She was so foolish as to block the blade of the chain that he missed with her body, and her split second reaction was so reckless that she could have died if she got to the wrong spot.

He would have a minor injury if she simply allowed the chain to hit his side. He had already lost a friend, and he cannot afford to lose someone who has been with him in every step of the journey.

_Gilgamesh had lost almost all of his men in the campaign against the nomads of the southern wall. They were blessed with a foreign god’s blood that granted them protection from any demigod and otherworldly creatures._

_He had gone through numerous campaigns with those men and he failed them when it matters. Enkidu had warned him of his overconfidence in battle but he paid no heed, and his youthful arrogance had bit him in the back._

_Enkidu could barely stand while supporting Gilgamesh with his other hand. The nomads were highly skilled warriors that even their forces had been outnumbered, they immediately turned the tides._

_“Your majesty-” Lakia stabbed herself at her side, enough not to hit a vital part but deadly enough when she is left to bleed to death. She had sheathed the claymore, and offered the weapon back to him._

_“Do not be a fool, you mongrel!” Gilgamesh flushed in anger. He stepped forward to grab Lakia and urge her to escape together._

_It was only proper to give his gift back to him. “-this sword was used to eliminate mostly divine beings. They are given protection against things like this.” Lakia turned to Enkidu, tilting her head to the side. “My divinity is weakened and I am relying on my humanity now.” She fastened two swords at her hip, scattered the fallen soldiers’ spears throughout the battlefield so she could easily get them at any time. She took the nearest weapon at hand- a quiver full of arrows and a large bow._

_It was a gamble and Enkidu understood._

_“Is there no other choice?” Gilgamesh asked. Enkidu’s silence was the answer he did not want._

_There was hope when she was able to hit five of their enemies with the same number of arrows. They could have celebrated and watched, but her bleeding wound that weakened her divinity would mean she was vulnerable to human weakness._

_“Enkidu, please take his majesty to safety.” The nomads were fast approaching. She leaped to another archer and took his arrows. “I will hold them off.”_

_Gilgamesh gritted his teeth in anger. He could not be dragged by Enkidu and the latter almost scolded him had his next words did not give light to his plan. “Lakia, I, Gilgamesh, the king of Babylon, give to you the key to the gate’s weaponry.” The mediocre human weapons in their midst were sucked inside the vortex leading to the vast treasury._

_Enkidu gaped at the unusual generosity. Not even him was given access to the rich collection, and even when it was just a room, it already contains countless treasures._

_“Every weapon inside is at your disposal whenever you wish from here on.” Gilgamesh looked at her with narrowed eyes. “Come back to you king once you have ward them off.”_

_“Thank you for your kindness, your majesty.” Lakia charged at the nomads with the spear she summoned from the gates as the two men retreated to safety._

Gilgamesh stood above the ziggurat. His mind was in deep thought of the day’s events. He longed to see the face of his friend, and found himself getting angry at the world for having an imposter use his body to do the things Enkidu had greatly opposed.

He felt the familiar warmth beside him. They stayed silent, mind juggling in their own thoughts. Slowly, he reached for her cold hands, and held it tight.

Lakia turned to him in surprise.

“Just for tonight...” He muttered. Whether it was peeling of the burden, or removing the crown from his head, he did not know. But he learned that she would not mind letting him be vulnerable.

Lakia adjusted her hand and gave his hand a comforting squeeze. She went near him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Somehow, Gilgamesh felt a weight off his chest.

* * *

Small flames trapped in a cage gave little light to the darkness that Lakia woke up to. The eerie silence, and the inhumane temperature surrounding reminded her of the first time she struggled to escape the dreaded world even the fearless humans run away from. Unlike before, she was not looking down an endless pit, but she was looking up to an infinite darkness. Faint lights lined up the path going up, like a uniformly placed constellation of stars until she could see them disappear in faint smudges at the never ending dark sky.

“The most bottom part of the underworld.” She muttered under breath. Her hand could only reach for air when she reached for her sword- an instinct embedded in her system when she feels trapped. Luckily, her weapon came with her when she had died even when her death has not been an ideal one for warrior.

_Gilgamesh smugly presented to Siduri the design he had come up with for his new project. The high priestess was genuinely impressed at the king’s skill for architecture that she wasted no time to have the construction start immediately._

_Gilgamesh could have excellently hidden his actual state to the high priestess, but he got irritated when Lakia swiftly supported him from almost losing balance. He did not even notice where in the throne room she had hid herself this time._

_“I cannot even hide anything from you, Lakia.” Gilgamesh regained his balance. He shook his head, glad that Lakia did not insult him by giving him a look of pity. He collapsed on his throne, head leaning against the back of his hand as he allowed himself to have this momentary respite._

_“We have gained a goddess in our side, your majesty.” Lakia knelt before him, offering her hand to him. “Forgive my impertinence, my king, but if my mana could ease your weariness I would rather endure any punishment you will bestow upon me.”_

_Gilgamesh stared at her hand comparably smaller and thinner than his. It was tempting to just reach for it and replenish his lost energy by absorbing even a little of her mana. Her ability with the weapons, and her skills as a warrior combined with her deep mana reservoir made her worthy of having access to the gate of Babylon, even for a fraction of its contents. He would not have given her the keys to it had they not been in a desperate battle back then for the gate takes a lot of mana to maintain connection. “I have been overworking you this past few months, too. Sending you personally to high risk locations, and asking you to maintain a preemptory barrier up to the borders of Uruk is no easy feat. You do not have to feel burdened, Lakia.” He smugly smirked, pride welling from his chest that the person he had kept with him since childhood has always kept him safe._

_She withdrew her hand and rose from the ground. “Then, stop aiding me in maintaining my connection to the gates, and withdraw your mana from my system.” Gilgamesh frowned, the request catching him off guard. Even by her perfect mana control, she should not have noticed it. “Even just for tonight, you majesty.”_

_Gilgamesh chuckled, shrugging in acquiescence. “I cannot really hide anything from you.” She smiled at him. “Very well, will you watch me while I take a short nap?”_

_She moved to lean against the backrest of the throne, a routine that started decades ago because Gilgamesh would rather be napping with a comfortable warmth lulling him to rest. He allowed himself to lean on her side and settle perfectly against her. Her greeting of, “Good night, your majesty...” was the last he had heard before sleep took him in its embrace._

“It is not here, your majesty.” Lakia noticed that Gilgamesh tried to look around the place one last time to confirm his suspicions. Their souls floated back to the living world, a result of their triumph against Ereshgikal.

“I know.” He answered with melancholy. He turned to her, confirming his suspicion that she had been trying her best to avoid spilling something regarding Enkidu’s imposter ever since she had encountered him. “What is it?”

“He reminded me of the little girl that was picked by her father a long time.” Enkidu only believed in his mother’s wisdom and creed. He genuinely cared and cherished for the goddess while maintaining the original’s justice when it comes to the weak. “Kingu was even better than that little girl who felt so alone and lost that they would do anything to please the person who gave them life.”

His eyes reflected the woman before him. She was baring herself to him, risking his wrath just to anchor him back to reality. “What happened to the girl?”

Lakia stared at him for a long time.

Gilgamesh wondered if he would ever get an answer because she was almost transparent. It was only fair that she return first for she was also the first to be thrown to the Underworld.

“You dared to glare at a god for her when you two first met.”

Gilgamesh’s eyes widened. The statement was almost a whisper but he heard her words clearly. When he finally mustered the strength to ask what she meant, he woke up in his throne room.

Siduri was crying tears of joy while she embraced Lakia, and when the priestess’ eyes had seen him, she greeted them back with enthusiasm.

He had wanted to ask her what she meant but he needed to push his personal affairs to the side in favor of catching up with the work that had piled up.

Siduri was handing out several tablets to Lakia regarding the army and the battle progress during their absence. The courtiers immediately returned to the Ziggurat in order to continue the tasks they need the king’s authorization for. The commander of the forces reported directly to Lakia who gave her sound judgment to king regarding the proper action, while the civil officers reported to Siduri who, in turn, reported to Gilgamesh.

The commanders of the battalion left to carry out their orders.

Lakia announced the need to replenish the preemptory barriers in the borders, and to establish a new one beyond the Cedar Forest since they are now allied with Quetzalcoatl. Gilgamesh gave his approval and watched her back as she walked out of the throne room alone.

Gilgamesh sometimes wonder if he was really the solitary king, or he had made the maiden who would take a bullet for him, literally and metaphorically, the solitary knight.


	2. He Needed Someone Beside Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has always longed to see her when he glances beside him. It took him decades to admit to himself that he was afraid having to walk though life without her.

The soldiers taken in by Quetzalcoatl as her sacrifice in exchange of protecting the West from demonic beasts were delighted to see a certain black haired knight approaching their camp. The older ones had seen her wear a far more resilient and heavy armor covering her body during the heyday of their King but after having attained the stability of their dynasty, she had opted on lighter robes and an armor that protects her upper body only.

The younger ones had known her as the ‘King’s Shadow’ these days. The youth are bold enough to approach and try to express how breathtaking the General after she had beaten them in mock battles.

The older generation, however, would never forget the unbeatable warrior in a fairy’s skin. From their side, they have seen countless of enemy warriors lower their guard, or mock the gentle, frail maiden knight who will eliminate the most powerful threats against the King of Heroes. The world, since then has kept records of the ‘King of Uruk’s Blade’ who is a force to be reckoned with.

_Siduri had mended presented the cloak she had sewn to the King as the temple’s present on his birthday. The servants had placed in on top of the pile the King received from various states._

_The festivities begun, and the people enjoyed the food that were prepared for them. Enkidu, Gilgamesh, and Lakia watched from the top of the ziggurat the bonfire below._

_Enkidu glanced at Lakia before he presented to Gilgamesh a tapestry depicting a map of Babylon. ”What do you think, Gil?”_

_Lakia was glad that the night sky covered her flushing face. She would have jumped at Enkidu to steal that tapestry and throw it at the bonfire but her ankle was already caught by the chains of heaven to keep her in place._

_  
__Gilgamesh studied the tapestry. Even a little girl could see the knotting fiber at the areas that were repeatedly repaired, and the irregular weaving at the smallest details. “Whoever made that is one who does not fear death.”_

_Enkidu’s smile turned a bit colder. “Ah, indeed, Lakia’s tapestry is the best gift you have received.”_

_Lakia was punching the golden chains in a desperate attempt to free her ankles. She flinched when Gilgamesh turned to her with a baffled expression. “Feel free to use it as a rug, your majesty. Or to burn it in your fire place during the winter.”_

_Gilgamesh laughed loudly. “There are only a few times I have seen you so flustered.” He swiped the tapestry from Enkidu’s hands and studied it again. “It is decided then. This tapestry deserves to decorate my chambers.” He walked back inside the ziggurat to hang his gift._

_Enkidu did not risk his life by not releasing Lakia until she had finally calmed down. He crouched in front of Lakia to test the waters. “You were never good with your hands, Lakia.” He ruffled her hair lovingly, proud of her hard work. “He never took it against you.”_

_Lakia looked away, her drumming heart calmed down a bit. “I will kill you.”_

_He laughed._

Lakia crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at the camp of the warriors. The soldiers flinched at her piercing glare, and even when she was lightly armed, they could feel a blade pointed at their neck.

“This isn’t what it looks like, General.” The highest ranking soldier sheepishly said. He gulped when she glanced at him. “Uhm we were given additional training by the goddess of Mesoamerica after she had revived us.”

Her silence did nothing to quell the fear and uncertainty they felt. This was what they feared when they were revived and kept in this camp. They were made to undergo training while being allowed to live lavishly.

“Five seconds,” Lakia sternly started, her voice restraining the anger she had felt. “If you are still dilly dallying in my presence instead of arming yourselves with weapons and your armors to rush back to his majesty in five seconds, you will wish that you were sent to the Underworld when Quetzalcoatl had killed you.” She tapped a finger against her forearm, and it was the start of every soldier scrambling back to their safe house to rush into their armor and weapons.

“Ah, no wonder eligible bachelors stopped trying to get General Lakia’s hand for marriage. She’s so scary!” One of the youngsters sighed as he fumbled with fitting his armor.

“I have always agreed with the chief village’s daughter that she is a cold, heartless woman who had forgotten her role in society!”

An older man hit them in the head hard.

Lakia looked down and felt a familiar numbing ache inside her chest.

_Lakia entered the King’s bed chambers when the darkest hour approached. In a few hours, dawn will come and Gilgamesh would rather have a peaceful morning than to face a woman’s begging not to be kicked out._

_Getting any woman he wants, married or not, was just one of his ways of taking in the pleasures of life._

_Lakia picked the woman’s scattered garments, and went to the side where she had drifted to sleep. She fished out the small knife she had hidden in her shoes with her free hand, while she gently shook the beautiful woman awake._

_When the brunette turned, Lakia gaped in recognition. The king’s latest conquest was a chieftain’s wife of the territory that had recently pledged their allegiance to Babylonia. She gave another try in waking up the woman without throwing her out of the bed._

_A groan came from the slowly awakening guest. Her vision adjusted to the darkness and she saw a pair of violet eyes staring at her. Lakia greeted her with a finger on her mouth. The chieftain’s wife snarled, wanting to scream out her disdain on the woman but she felt a cold sharp blade pointed at her neck._

_Lakia slipped the garments to her, and withdrew the knife as she took a step back to give the woman space for dressing up. She glanced at Gilgamesh’s back, the steady moving of his breathing indicates that he was deep in slumber. “Please leave the place quietly. A carriage is waiting for you at the front gates to take you back to Kur.”_

Lakia waited for the last soldier to leave the camp before she dropped a tablet with her inscription. The ground absorbed the tablet, completing the barrier preemptory barrier she had reinforced. The south, east, and west has become part of her domain, and a single hostility that would approach the areas would be immediately detected. Her connection with the northern borders had been severed after the establishment of the Three Goddesses Alliance.

The area was bathed in a golden light as the barrier reached its completion. A faint reflection of Lakia’s face was shown to her and for a moment, she allowed herself to stare at the woman emotionlessly staring back at her.

_Lakia had escorted the woman out of the king’s chambers. The woman stopped walking and turned to study Lakia._

_“You love the king.” The woman stated._

_“You are not the first one I have kicked out in the middle of the night.” Lakia informed blankly. She looked at the woman with those piercing violet orbs._

_The woman placed a hand under her chin and lifted Lakia’s face so she could get a better view._

_“I was told that that I got my mother’s face.” Lakia wondered where the conversation was going but she did not care. “Please let us keep going.”_

_“You are truly like a fairy. Your beauty is not of this world. Yet you are so like the weaker humans who is a slave to her feelings.” The brunette ran a hand through her locks, combing away the stray strands that kept irritated her cheeks._

_“Not even the king will give you his love, so do not get ahead of yourself.” The woman placed her hands on her hips, smirking at Lakia. “Even if you die for him, he could always find a replacement for your position. You are a cold monster who killed without hesitation in his name. You deserve to be alone in the dark spot the king had placed you.” She stepped towards the General, tucking the dark stray strands behind Lakia’s ear. She patted away the stain on the armor, but the blood had long dried up for it to be removed._

_“Your beauty can always be admired but men, including the King, will find someone warm.”_

_Lakia knew that the woman who stood before her may have been an exemplary lady. The way she had arranged Lakia’s appearance to be suitable for her femininity was a fatal blow._

_“Get out!”_

_The two women immediately gave their respects to the king._

_“You know the way out. My strongest general has no need to escort a mongrel such as yourself.” Gilgamesh glared at the woman. “This would be the last time you can step inside the City of Uruk, mongrel.”_

_“It’s an honor to be with your majesty, however brief.” The woman begrudgingly conceded before she walked out of their sight._

_It was not the first time a woman who spent the night with the king gave Lakia various insults, but this one made her question herself._

_And this was also the first one who made Gilgamesh angry._

_“Do not waste your time in my affairs, your majesty-” Lakia turned to him with a small smile. “It is better that you rest for the remaining hours, my king.” When he had made no move, Lakia titled her head to the side slightly. She looked away in thought, placing a hand under her chin._

_“If any one mocks you, they mock me.” Gilgamesh gritted his teeth as his eyes narrowed at her. “You are the only one I have allowed to witness my grandeur at every step. You are above any woman I bring to my bed.”_

_“I am not worthy for your kind words, you majesty.” Lakia met with his gaze. “But it does not bother me. Every one thinks so, and I am used to it.”_

She crouched on the ground to get a better view of the reflection. Her hand caressed the reflection’s face. When the golden light had disappeared, she rose from the ground and agreed that the person she saw was a cold heartless monster.

* * *

Siduri placed a carefully preserved tablet at the section of the king’s records. A small smile graced upon her face as she ran a hand through the red smudge at the center the of the tablet.

The king had personally took great care in making sure this chapter of the records were carefully preserved as how the magicians meticulously preserves the records of the royal family of the dynasty.

Siduri had found an empty shelf at the far end of the hall where they would archive the record but she hesitated. She clutched on the stack of tablets at hand and moved to the most important part of the shelf where the record of King Gilgamesh’s biography was carefully archived.

Something that the King himself had placed so much effort on recording, and preserving has earned its place where the palace scholars deem the priority. Knowing her sovereign, his rage would be felt had he known that they had hidden the records in the shadows, just like how the people has been treating the person he allowed to be his companion in life.

_Enkidu found Lakia in her room. She was sitting at the darkest corner, deep in thought. She was staring at the floor with her brows furrowed. Her claymore leaned against the wall beside her._

_“I have heard you were tasked to eliminate the invaders in the Persian Gulf.” Enkidu entered, sitting comfortably in front of the owner of the room. “The soldiers are delighted to have the King’s Blade lead them to battle.” She nodded in response, her attention elsewhere than this conversation. “Gilgamesh would have joined us in the campaign but he was caught up in some palace affairs.” He persisted in trying to gain her attention despite the worries weighing her._

_She simply nodded every after pause, her eyes focusing on the bangs covering his forehead._

_“I understand if you are scared because it would be your first battle to lead the entire army without Gilgamesh.” Enkidu patted her head as he gave a soft smile. “But Gil is confident in your abilities because he knows you can win this.”_

_She simply nodded._

_Enkidu’s eyes widened when she finally gave them her thoughts._

_“Is his majesty throwing me away?”_

Lakia and Gilgamesh walked through the streets of Uruk. It has became their routine since Uruk had been isolated from the rest of Babylonia as its Demonic Front. Each day gets to have a difference such as the decreasing market vendors who were forced to let go of their trade to take up a sword.

Gilgamesh would play with the children to satisfy their (and his) curiosity, whether it be a new game or an old one. This particular day, the children needed to play in a large number to make it more interesting.

“You see, Babel is the most genius of geniuses of our age, your majesty!” The youngest one boasted, making a wide arc with his arms to make a point.

“It is a new game, your majesty.” Lakia guessed as they watched the group of kids in a tangled mess of limbs. Babel was instructing the circle of his playmates on how to move to untangle the proverbial knot and return them to their original circle.

“I see!” Gilgamesh exclaimed, smugly watching at the development of the games. The children are becoming more inclined with playing games that exercise the brain while having fun. “The goal is just to solve the puzzle by returning them to their original position but the solver shall be presented with the finished product.” He had already decided. “We shall partake in your fun! Be grateful, children for this is a rare opportunity for you to work with my greatness!”

“You always play with them.” Lakia muttered as he joined the new circle. She flinched when she saw the frown Gilgamesh had directed at her ten feet from where he stood. He could not have heard what she had said, or perhaps his clairvoyance saw this statement as her betrayal... she tends to strike his ego in light moments.

“Lakia, why are you making the children wait?” He was holding hands with the two children at his side. There was a vacant space from across him, the hands of the children in that area were too small to fill the gap.

“Yes?” She was usually a mere observer, where she would resist a laugh whenever the children got their way against Gilgamesh.

“We do not have all day!” Gilgamesh exclaimed, his frown deepening. “Or do I have to order you to join hands with the children?”

“Lady Lakia, it would be fun!” The girl amongst the group chimed in delight.

Gilgamesh chuckled when Lakia found herself having a hard time refusing them.

_Enkidu entered the King’s study unannounced. He did not want to disturb Gilgamesh who seemed to be so focused on writing on the tablet._

_When he was near the desk, he could see an unusual red stain at the upper corner of the tablet. Usually, Gilgamesh would ask for a clean tablet for him to write on to._

_“That is not a state affair.” Enkidu had read the first lines. It was like a story, about a girl who was the offspring of a god and a mortal, given to a royal child._

_The first instinct of Gilgamesh was to hide the tablet. He glared at the newcomer for boldly intruding._

_He had even dismissed Lakia with a plausible excuse just so he could work on writing in peace. The confused expression of the young general gave him an unfamiliar ache in his chest, and he immediately gave an excuse of needing to concentrate as being watched made him uneasy._

_“Oh, it is only Enkidu.” Gilgamesh could count with one hand the people who could approach him without being heard. Normally, working on confidential cases is not a problem with Lakia watching him but he wanted this to be a surprise._

_“Were you writing a diary that is popular with noble women?” Enkidu asked with a teasing smirk. “Gil has historians to do his diary for him.” He leaned closer to get a look at what was written inside but Gilgamesh pressed it close to his chest. It was ridiculous that he was acting like he had committed a crime he was ashamed of._

_Usually, he would even tell his people of what he has done._

_“Do not be muddle headed.” Gilgamesh frowned, finally placing the tablet on the table. “This is a surprise.”_

_It dawned upon Enkidu that he was keeping a record for the one who was being overlooked by the historians because the latter were too afraid to incur Ishtar’s wrath. This was a circumvention of the curse, and anyone who dares break it shall face the wrath of the gods._

_“Is that blood?” Enkidu asked._

_“I see nothing.” Gilgamesh dismissed as he continued to write on the tablet._

_The stain was too bright to be blood, anyway._

Babel counted the last ten seconds for the group to think of another way to complicate the mess without breaking their arms. When he turned, Gilgamesh was smirking at his handiwork. Of course, no one dared say any thing about how hilarious that the King of Uruk was in a circle of children, his hand connected to the one behind him, and the other to his side.

Lakia was in the same weird position. Honestly, even when they were children, she and Gilgamesh had played a lot of games. However, he was sure that Babel needed to see a challenge so he came up with a twist on the circle.

Babel had issued a series of commands to his playmates, but very politely requested the King and his General to move according to his instructions. He would not want to place any harm upon himself and his family just in case.

Lakia ducked under the arms of the children in front of her. She knew too well that the trick Gilgamesh placed on the circle will not result the knot because it does not need any resolving. She was made to bend and pass over intertwined hands. When she rose up, she had not expect to come face to face with the King.

He shared an equal look of shock. Their arms were crossed over, holding a child’s hand at each. They were trapped in the prison they had placed upon themselves. They stated at each other, remembering that it has been a while since they actually got to literally see eye to eye and only a hair’s breath away from touching the other’s face.

_Lakia stared at the pinkish tint that filled the small shell on the king’s vanity. Gilgamesh was being dressed at the other side of the room that was covered by a dark curtain. She clutched the stone tablet he had asked her to fetch, while she stared at the shell filled with some make up._

_Gilgamesh had given it to her. when she had arrived that morning to wake him. She had not expected that the woman he was with last night would leave something in his vanity._ “ _The color would suit you._ ” _He said for most women her age would bother with those kinds of things._

_Lakia felt it ridiculous but it tempted her. She dabbed her pinky on the tint, and applied it evenly on her lips until it could be noticed. She could not help but stare at her reflection. The tint complemented the slight pink on her cheeks. It had made a difference in accentuating her cupid’s bow, and the borders. The honey on it gave moisture on her always dry lips, and emphasized her fuller lower lip._

_She understood then why these are considered as essentials for a woman._

_“Lakia, I will need that tablet to-”_

_Lakia immediately hid the closed shell in her pocket. She turned to Gilgamesh with the tablet covering her lower face. She had pressed it on her lips, hoping that the color will be wiped away. “Your majesty!” She flushed, feeling her body heat up while her muscles tensed._

_“Why are you hiding your face?” Gilgamesh had seen her reflection when she tried the lipstick Siduri said would match Lakia’s complexion. It was not one of the common shade of deep red most women of the city wore. He was informed that her skin tone would be best with the pink mauve (Siduri had educated him on the different shades of pink that day, and he could only see the same pink shade despite her pointing out the difference), and the one purchased was for healing cracked lips._

_Siduri had taken the opportunity to bring out the needed nutrients on Lakia’s skin so she could maintain her beauty, and Gilgamesh wondered if Lakia truly needed those products for he sees no blemish on her._

_Siduri responded with a defeated sigh._

_“I am not.” She pressed the tablet closer, apologizing for wasting some stone that was hard to produce so people could write on it. “I got his majesty a dirty tablet. I will just go and give you a clean one!”_

_Lakia glanced at her reflection. There were no traces left after she had wiped her lips with the tablet._

_However, Gilgamesh snatched the tablet from her and smirked. “This one is perfect.”_

Gilgamesh kept on staring at her. Even when he first met her as the frail and malnourished girl, he could not stop himself from being captivated by her beauty. He has to remind himself that it would make her uncomfortable if he stared too long at her, and he might make her withdraw to the cage she kept herself in when the topic of her womanhood and love came to light.

“The child is getting frustrated, you majesty.” She fondly smiled at the groaning of Babel when he focused on trying to have one of his playmates unknot the tangle of his arms. “You are such a bully.”

The moment they were old enough to be aware of the opposite sex, Gilgamesh and the men around her had noticed her charm. But having her around the longest made him realize that her charm is only her second best asset, especially when she was equally praised by some of the palace tutors she was assigned with. Her skill with poetry could be a match to him, but her domestic lessons needed a lot of improvement.

The people around her thought that she became a failure as a woman because she had focused on refining her war strategy and battle skills.

Gilgamesh found it as part of her charm.

_“Why did his majesty need that tablet, Enkidu?” She asked one night when they were left alone in the bonfire._

_Most of the soldiers had retired for the day after a long battle. Some were writing letters to their wives, mothers, or any person they have left in Uruk._

_“He would not even stopped me when he thought I got a glance.” Lakia looked away._

_Enkidu tilted his head slightly to the side in question. “How did he stop you? Nothing escapes you.”_

_The memory brought a familiar sense of embarrassment. She was glad the darkness of the night hid the color of her skin from Enkidu. “He held my cheeks and kissed me.”_

_Enkidu laughed. “Gil did not throw you away. He was embarrassed, though proud to admit.” His eyes sparkled in the overwhelming happiness he felt. It was also how he felt whenever Siduri would express her gratitude and apology to him in her own simple ways._

_“He wanted to get over the incident because he made a fool of himself.” He rose and moved to seat beside Lakia. He patted her head. “He will never throw you away. He needs you by his side more than he needs me. He is just afraid to confront it.”_

_Lakia knew that she was the same._

After Gilgamesh had explained to Babel that he made the one of the children cross his arms over his chest in the original circle, Babel had wisely listened to why it was not cheating.

They watched as the children ran back to their parents for supper. Around them, the vendors were also packing up to retire for the day.

They took the long way back to the palace.

Gilgamesh glanced at Lakia who was always three steps behind him. When they were kids, before he became a king, he insisted that she walk beside him. That changed when he became the King of Babylon, and when the people would scold her lack of manners reflecting poorly on him, she constantly stayed behind.

While the gods loved him as their own until he fought their acts, and the humans placed him in that high pedestal, Lakia had always been shunned until he came along.

Even Enkidu would not dare stand beside him for there would be a subtle distance between them.

Decades of having placed himself in this solitude tired him greatly when he could choose to change that. He has always believed that she deserved better, and so he would ask in the right time. But there had never been one, and she was cursed whimsically instead.

He stopped on his tracks when they reached the foot of the ziggurat. The end is near and he had yet to confront the most important conflict in himself. It was not defeating beasts, nor conquering any land but it was accepting within himself that he could be rejected by the person he loves and he could live with it.

“Your majesty?”

“It has been lonesome walking without someone I can hold onto beside me.” Gilgamesh turned to her.

“Enkidu is a great loss...” She muttered.

“No. It is not him.” He approached her, placing his hands on her shoulder. “I have always thought that I would be happy with you watching my back.” He placed a hand under her chin and lifted her face slightly. “But I longed to have you by my side instead, and I was afraid that you will be gone if I had asked.”

“I am your majesty’s tool. One of your vast treasure.” She answered in denial.

“You were never just my tool nor a treasure.” His lips formed a thin line. “I wanted you to just be someone who stays by my side as my equal, for the rest of my life.”

Gilgamesh did not need any answer. The soft gaze she returned to him was enough for him to lean closer to her. She closed her eyes and lifted herself closer to him as she felt his lips touched hers.

* * *

Gilgamesh, Lakia, Ishtar, Ritsuka, and Mash stood atop the ziggurat as dawn approached. The flower Merlin gave him had been blown by the wind.

Ishtar gasped when she realized that the cup he had tossed towards the Chaldeans was the Holy Grail.

Before they left, Fujimaru noticed that Lakia stood beside Gilgamesh, closer than before.

The Chaldeans had disappeared which left Ishtar no choice but to continue her adventure.

“I can ask for the curse to be lifted by the gods.” Ishtar told Lakia, scratching her cheek sheepishly. It was her childish tantrum that led to Lakia being cursed but now that they had fought a huge threat together, and got each other’s back in battle, she had slightly regretted doing that to Lakia.

“That is the least you could do, you stupid useless goddess!” Gilgamesh exclaimed with a triumphant smirk.

Lakia placed a hand on his shoulder. “No, such does not matter to me.”

Gilgamesh frowned at Lakia who gave him a reassuring smile.

“But I want you to grant me a wish, though.”

It was the second time that hour when Ishtar got surprised when she had heard the wish. She heaved a heavy sigh, knowing full well how hard it would be to beg the other gods for it. “Well, it’s the least I could do.” She reassured them with a wink before she flew away.

When Ishtar’s silhouette had disappeared in the horizon, Gilgamesh and Lakia shared a look. They reached for the other’s hand and laced their fingers together before they went back inside the ziggurat.

* * *

Ishtar watched as the City said their final farewell to the King and Queen of Babylon. The funeral was led by the new king who had similar features with Gilgamesh.

“Perhaps it is what you call romantic.” She muttered under her breath. “She is so foolish to make me work hard on such idiotic wish!” She covered her eyes with her bangs to hide the tears from the world.

The young king had delivered his final speech to his parents. He returned to his ziggurat, and sat on his throne were he used to watch his father lead. He crossed his legs and leaned against his hand as the courtiers started giving their report to the new king.

His blonde hair shined in its natural golden radiance. His golden glinted under the lights of the throne room that they had compared him to the radiance of the sun.

His eyes contained the wisdom he had learned from his parents that his people were reminded of the mysterious light of the moon shining at night.

* * *

A stone tablet from the Mesopotamian era was placed in the middle of the magic circle. The letters were similar to that of the Code of Hammurabi some historians unearthed a few years back.

A man chanted the spell, feeding his own mana to the summoning of a servant. There was a blinding light that erupted from the ground. The stone tablet had sparkled that the red stain at the upper corner became visible in the naked eye.

The mage association had suspected that this was part of the records of the Epic of Gilgamesh as it has a high concentration of mana, no doubt a proper medium for summoning the king of heroes.

The area was engulfed in a blinding light. The mage covered his eyes with his hands, and a red seal appearing at the back of his left hand. A figure appeared at the middle.

The mage was surprised at the sight of the woman who stood before him. He wore a golden armor. Her long black hair was tied in a ponytail, and a golden scabbard sheathed her claymore on the side of her hip. When she opened her eyes, the mage found himself looking at a pair of orbs that is comparable to the moon’s color.

He never knew that Gilgamesh was a woman.

“I have responded to your summons. I am your servant in this Holy Grail War, Saber. With my gift bestowed by the gods of Mesopotamia of mastering any weapons created and my abilities as Enlil’s descendant, I will protect you with my life.” She gave a look at the mage who seemed too shocked to respond. “Are you my master?” 

“Yes, I have summoned you.” The mage immediately regained his composure. “Are you Gilgamesh?”

“His majesty is my king. I am his blade who will eliminate any threats against him.”

The mage smirked.

“I am General Lakia of Uruk.”


End file.
